


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [37]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which the Rain Causes Troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

The rain afforded a bit of a respite from the heat, but I was trapped inside with two small boys and wishing fervently for sunshine.

"That is _my_ horse!" Boromir snapped, jerking the toy from Faramir's hand. "You have your own!"

Faramir scowled at his brother, retorting, " _You_ broke my horse! You stepped on it!"

This had been going on all day, and my patience abruptly vanished.

"Boromir, on the couch!" I ordered, pointing. "Faramir, in that chair! You will stay there until you can play in peace!"

Muttering, each grudgingly headed for his appointed destination.

A blissful quiet descended.


End file.
